Sonic or Shadow: The Prequal
by topazrose912
Summary: Amy's wedding is tomorrow. But when an old friend comes along, the memories will come back. One may haunt her, while the other might save her.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

This the first story from the sonic or shadow series**. **

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them

* * *

><p><em>"Amy! AMY!" Yelled Sonic.<em>

_"Forget it! Forget me, forget everything about me!" Cried Amy as she ran down the aisle._

_"Amy, come back here! AMY!" Yelled her mother._

_"Just let her go," said Silver," She knows was best."_

_"Why me! How could you, Sonic!" cried Amy as she stopped running, "I need to get out of here, I need to get out of that house, but he needs to get out of my life." She ran until she reached the house, and entered it._

*1 day before*

_Why does it seem like something bad is going to happen_. Amy thought, _or am I getting cold feet… no I love him for a long time already, I …can't…. back down now… it's too late for that._

"Hey are you alright," said Sonic as he entered her room.

"Yes, I am," she lied and sighed,

"Really, it doesn't sound like you are," he questioned her, "Are you nervous about tomorrow? If you are, tell me." He sat on her bed, next to her

"Sonic, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, and I'm not nervous, either," Amy answered as if she was his daughter.

"Ok, just don't be like this tonight. Cuz, Cream is going to wonder why, and Rouge is going to tell me off in front of everyone, again. Then, Cosmo is going to give me the stare." he said as he hugged her.

"Fine, I just can't believe we are getting married tomorrow," said Amy.

"I know, but first we have to enjoy tonight with everyone." Sonic said, as he closed the space between them.

Sonic and Amy are getting married. Tonight, they are going to Club Rouge with the gang. The girls want Amy to look good, so they going to take her shopping.

"Amy! Are you ready to go," yelled Cosmo.

"Yea, hurry up will ya," yelled Rouge.

"Come on, Amy," said Cream.

"I'm coming! Bye, Sonic see you at the club," said Amy as she left her room.

"Bye," he said, _you changed a bit, Amy_. He thought as he saw a picture of them.

"Where are you guys going," said Silver

"Shopping, duh, where else," said Rouge as she past him, and went to Knuckles, "Bye Knuckles." She hugged him and kissed him. The girls left the house.

"Sonic! Sonic! " Yelled Tails.

"What is it, now Tails," he answered.

"She is back," said Tails,

"Who is?"

"Your princess,"

"No,"

"She said that…. She is going to Club Rouge…Tonight...To see you, Sonic."

"What?"

*Back with the girls*

_Why do I feel like my pulse is rising?_ Though Amy, as checked her pulse. "no that's not it, then what is it?" she looked at her bracelet, "it looks a lot like his…"

"Amy are you alright?" asked Cosmo, "you spaced out, Cream kept calling you. You haven't been yourself lately? What's wrong?"

"Your right I haven't been myself, that's because…."

"Amy! Cosmo! Cream!"Yelled Rouge. The girls ran to her.

"Rouge what is it?" Asked Amy.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," said Cream.

"He's here,… I saw him," said Rouge, "I thought he was dead." She met the floor slowly, Amy sat down with her. "He can't be here"

"Who?" Asked Cosmo. Rouge slowly turned her head to Amy. Then, Amy's eyes grew wide. _It can't be him. _She thought. It seemed like Rouge knew what she was thinking, because she nodded her head. In disbelief Amy slowly raised and looked around. She turned around and saw him. She couldn't believe her eyes, her heart was now pounding, and she was losing her balance; her pupils were huge._ It is him! _She thought_. _She gasped for air, as a word slipped out of her mouth.

"Shadow..."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please leave a review if you did! XD<p>

Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2: One Thing

Chapter2: One Thing

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them.

Warning: Sonic fans, you might to shocked...

* * *

><p>"Shadow….," said Amy. She had a flash back when she first hugged him. Her heart beat was now a beating drum. Cosmo stood next to her and questioned,<p>

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Um, I thought I saw something. Um, I don't feel good… can we go home?" Answered Amy; _I can't believe I saw him. After two years, I can say that I missed him._ Amy thought as she helped Rouge to stand up.

"If you want to go home, we'll go home Amy," said Cream. Rouge pulled Amy back as Cosmo and Cream walked in front of them, and then followed.

"Did you see him?" Asked Rouge,

"No duh, but I wish I didn't see him," sighed Amy.

"What! Why?"

"No reason." _Why is my heart beating like this?_ Amy's eyes grew wide from the thought of it, _No… I can't feel like this._

"Whatever Amy, but don't act like this around Sonic; or he'll make you tell him," Snapped Rouge.

"I won't, don't worry," Amy responded as they walk into their house.

*later that night*

"Ames you look…beautiful," said Sonic. She had on a rose pink short dress with black accessories.

"You really think so, Sonic," Amy questioned.

"Yeah," he said as he hugged her by the waist, they giggled and closed the space between them.

"Hey lovebirds can we actually go inside the club!" Exclaimed Silver, as he waited with the others.

"Hey it's not like you don't do this with Blaze, right," said Sonic. Silver glared at him.

"All right you two, stop and get your butts in there," said Knuckles.

_Oh no, she be in there!_ Thought tails as the enter Club Rouge.

Rouge jerked Amy away from Sonics' arms.

"Rouge, what the hell was that for!" Yelled Amy, as she backed away from her.

"Amy, listen to me. Shadow is here," said Rouge.

"What? He can't be here," gasped Amy. The feeling she felt earlier was back.

"If you don't believe me look over there, he's talking to Silver," Rouge pointed out. Amy turned her head slowly and saw them, and turned to Rouge.

"Get Silver over here, now," demanded Amy, as stared at them.

"Why can't you go?"Questioned Rouge," what are you scared of?"

"Nothing, I just… don't want to talk to…. Shadow," said Amy, looking for an excuse.

"Fine whatever," said Rouge as she left Amy. _I can't tell her, not now_, Amy thought as she looked for Sonic.

*With Sonic*

"Tails, You said Sally was going to be here, right? Then where is she," questioned Sonic.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shrugged Tails, as he turned to face Sonic, "Uh…Sonic… you have someone waiting for you,"

"Huh?" said Sonic and turned around received a hug from a girl with a jean jacket.

"It's been such a long time, huh Sonic. I miss you so much," said the girl as faced him

"Sal? Why are you here?" Asked Sonic.

"I wanted to see my old lover," said Sally. She walked closer to him until their faces were only inches apart. Slowly slid her face across his shoulder, so her mouth could be next to his ear and place her arms around his neck. She whispered something that left him red. She whispered, "Do you know that I still love you? Do you love me?" She carefully placed her lips on his red cheeks.

"Um, Sally, you shouldn't have done that. Sonic is getting married… right Sonic," confronted Tails. _Tails, you just had to put me on blast, didn't you!_ Thought Sonic as he said,

"Yeah. By the way where is she?"

*With Amy*

"Sonic, you better appear somewhere, because I'm not moving away from here," said Amy as she waited by a pillar, "Shadow you just had to appear now, but it's nice to see you again…"

"Rouge let go of me!" Yelled Silver; as he was pushed by Rouge,

"Amy! Silver has something to tell you," exclaimed Rouge.

"What is it?" Asked Amy as she walked towards them.

"Shadow, asked for you and if you were here, and that he wants to see you," said Silver; after those last words 'he wants to see you' Amy's cheeks were apple red and her slow beating hear was now beating fast, like it was earlier.

"What?" said Amy, as they began to walk towards their table. Suddenly, they see Cosmo and Cream running towards them.

"Amy… there's this girl that is all up on Sonic," said Cosmo. Amy's once red cheeks turned pale.

"What? Where is he?" said Amy; Cream said to follow her because she knew where he was.

*with Sonic*

"Listen Sal, I want nothing to do with you," shouted Sonic,

"Yeah, so Sally back off! He has someone," said Tails.

"That doesn't really bother me," snapped Sally, as she walked towards Sonic, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in, close to their body, until there was no space, their noses touched. You could hear the pounding of Sonics' heart beat, as she questioned,

"Does she make your heart beat like this?" As she said that last word, she erased the space that was between them. _What just happened! It's my entire fault…_ Thought Tails as he looked at them. Then the impossible happened; Sonic slowly wrapped his arms around Sally's waist.

"He's right there, Amy," said Cream, but everyone stopped before Amy as they saw him.

"What's going on why did you guys stop?" Asked Amy as pushed through them; to see Sonic…with other girl. _I can't believe this, I trusted him._ She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"How did you like that," said Sally,

"I didn't like it… I loved it," responded Sonic, he turned and saw them and Amy as she led out another tear.

"Amy…"

"Why Sonic… Why?" She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>What would happen next?<p>

Find out in Chapter 3: Be Mine. Review if you liked it ~_~


	3. Chapter 3: Be Mine

Chapter 3: Be Mine

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them

Warining:I can only say one word 'Shadamy.'

* * *

><p>"Why Sonic, why?" Amy gazed at him with her tear- filled eyes.<p>

"Amy, let me explain," he sighed as he backed away from Sally towards Amy. Amy slowly backed away and shook her head and walked away, Cosmo went after her.

"Well, are you happy; you hurt her. What the hell were you thinking? You're getting married Sonic. I don't even know if you are getting married still," said Rouge, Sonic just stared at her, "Silver, Cream let's go." _How stupid was I? How could I let Sally come over me?_ Thought Sonic, as he saw Rouge walk away with them.

"Sonic, it looks like… I can't help you on this one," sighed Tails as he walked away.

"Well Sonic, at least you have me still," said Sally, Sonic turned and looked at Sally and grabbed her arms.

"Sal, your right," said Sonic as he hugged her. _You don't know how much I missed you, Sonic. _Thought Sally as she hugged him back.

*with Amy*

"This can't happen, please tell me this isn't real, Cosmo," cried Amy, as she sat down at a table.

"Amy, I wish I can… but it's real," responded Cosmo,

"Why does this always happen to me. Does someone not want me to happy?" Questioned Amy,

"How many times do I have to get hurt, until I find the right person?"

"I don't know Amy. The time will come, and when it comes you'll be happy," said Cosmo as she looked behind Amy, "And I think your time has come." Cosmo got up and walked away from the table.

"What! Cosmo, come back," said Amy as she was left alone at the table.

"Um, can I sit with you?" said someone next to her. Amy slowly turned her head.

"Shadow?" Amy said; her heart began to race, "Um, yeah sure, you can sit with me." Shadow sat next to her.

"So Amy, how have you been?" Asked Shadow,

"I've been good… kind of," Amy replied,

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Things just happen, and they bring me down, but sometimes they just happen for a reason," Amy said with a sigh. They were silent for a while, until Amy spoke again,

"Shadow, I missed you, when you were gone. You don't know how many things have changed,"

"Really, but I'm back now, so everything should be back to normal, right,"

"I hope so,"

"_Shadow" _said a distant voice,

_Maria_, thought Shadow,

"_Shadow, don't be afraid to feel something for her. Just tell her how you feel," _said Maria, as her voice got distant, he heard Amy,

"Shadow, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about, how beautiful you look tonight," Amy's cheeks turn red, "Amy, do you think that something would change since I'm back?" asked Shadow

"Maybe, it depends. Something can change fast… and some can even last a lifetime to change. I mean, took 2 years to finally decide for the whole gang to move in with each other," Amy replied.

"Do you think that was a good idea?"

"Sometimes I wish… we never even thought about that. Once in while everyone has a fight with other, and sometimes it gets pretty bad,"

"You know you can always move out,"

"Yeah, but I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't, and that I'll stay until they move out or if one of us breaks another promise of ours," Amy explained.

"Oh, who did you, promise?" _I can't tell him that I promise Sonic that. I wonder if he still hates him. _Thought Amy as she said,

"I promised Cosmo," _Oh, good thing she didn't promised Sonic. If he's the reason why she wants to move out, then he's has hurt her really bad._ Thought Shadow.

"Amy, do want to dance?" Asked Shadow. _Should I, or not. Well maybe I should, I mean shadow is nice and he did get my mind of what happened._ Thought Amy as she replied,

"Yes, I would love to." They got up walked toward the middle of the club. He put his arms around her waist, and she her arms on his neck.

"Look over there. Looks like Shadow found Amy," cooed Silver,

"I guess he cheered her up," said Cream,

"She does look happy," said Rouge, Knuckles walked behind Rouge and gave her a hug, and said,

"Hey, what are you guys doing'?"

"Nothing just watching people dance," replied Silver, Knuckles looked the people and spotted Amy with Shadow.

"Is Amy dancing with Shadow!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah that's them," said Cream.

"Wait, who is dancing with my Amy," questioned Sonic.

"'Your Amy' it's almost like she's not even with you. Maybe, she will leave you for what happened earlier," explained Rouge

"What happened earlier?" Asked Knuckles.

"He kissed another girl," said Cosmo, as Sonic rolled his eyes and glared at Shadow with Amy.

*back Amy and Shadow*

"So, do you always come over here?" Asked Shadow as he looked at Amy deeply with his ruby eyes.

"Once in a while with the gang, to just have fun and get out," answered Amy as she Blushed,

"Did you have enjoy tonight?"

"Um… in the beginning, not so much. Now, I enjoyed it a lot. And did you enjoyed it?"

"I have to say the time I had with you, was the best in my life," expressed Shadow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and wanted to tell you something, but I rather show it to you,"

"What?" Amy said as they stopped dancing. _What is he going to do? _Thought Amy. Shadow stepped closer to her, that you can hear their hearts beat. They looked into each other's eyes, as he lifted her chin slowly with his hand. Their noses where now touching, and just one word slipped out of Amy's mouth,

"Shadow…" he chuckled softly and gave her a small smile, and whisper,

"Amy, I don't know why, but somehow I'm drawn to you, and I just can't hold it in longer, and want you to be mine," Amy's heart was racing as she thought, _Shad, don't do this, please… but I want to_ _be yours, too._

"Shadow," and with that he closed the space between them.

* * *

><p>O.o what would happen next? Who knows?<p>

Find out in last chapter of Sonic or Shadow: the Prequel


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Tears

Chapter 4: Lies and Tears

Finally finshed the last chapter of Sonic or Shadow: Prequal!

Warining: It's Shocking!

Disclaimer: Sonic and all it's characters belong to Sega/Archie. I do not claim to own any of them

* * *

><p>"Shadow," and with that he closed the space between them. Amy still stunned slowly closed her eyes. <em>Why do I feel this? I don't want to be<em> _separated from him again. I want this moment to last forever. _Thought Amy as slowly placed her armson his neck. Shadow carefully held on tight to her waist as if he was afraid to break her. They slowly separated their lips from each others.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Amy; with their arms still around each other.

"I don't know, you're just a beautiful rose," Shadow responded. Amy's emerald eyes sparkled in the lights, when she looked at him. She smiled as she looked away from him and saw familiar blue body; her smile disappeared instantly.

"Sonic," she said as stepped away from Shadow, and looked at Sonic and the gang.

"I didn't I tell you she's practically, not even yours anymore," barked Rouge.

"Looks like she wasn't that heartbroken," said Tails as he patted Sonics' back. Sonic growled at Tails, and stomped off.

"Yikes, he's mad," said Cream,

"Nope, he's pissed!" Exclaimed Knuckles.

"Sorry Shadow, I have to go," as she walked away from him. He quickly grabbed her left hand and turned her to face him.

"Stay Amy, leave that Faker," cried Shadow as he looked in her eyes full with hurt.

"Shadow, look at my hand, and you'll know I need to go," said Amy as Shadow saw the ring on her finger as Amy walked away. Shocked, Shadow stood there watching Amy walk away_. I should have know, but I… just… couldn't stop myself. I really do like her._ Thought Shadow.

*Outside*

"Sonic! Sonic wait!" Yelled Amy as she ran outside,

"Really, after what happened in there, you want me to wait for you," said Sonic,

"You kissed that rodent chick first,"

"No, she kissed me,"

"And so did him. At least I did tell him that I loved the kiss he gave me, unlike you!" Amy shouted at Sonic as it began to rain.

"But, the person who kissed you had to be that Faker," said Sonic as he turned around about to walk away.

"So what if Shadow kissed me, I'm engaged to you," as she walked in front of him. They both stared in each other's emerald eyes.

"Amy, let's just get through with the wedding ok?" Said Sonic; as he placed his hands on her shoulders. _Sonic, I want to call it quits, but… I'll get married with you_. Thought Amy, as she pushed back her wet quills, and said,

"Alright, we'll continue with it, Sonic." He smiled and gave her a hug, and walked back to the club, while leaving Amy.

"Oh how I want to kill him at times!" Yelled Amy, she pushed back her quills with one hand placed it on her cheek, "I don't want to live my life like this,"

"Hey is everything alright?" A voice behind her said. Amy turned around and was surprised to see the person stand behind her.

"Shadow… yeah everything is fine; I'm just really cold right now," She explained.

"Then, let's go inside," Shadow offered, as he walked next to her, give her push toward the club.

"No, I don't want go back inside right now, but just hug me Shadow, and don't let me go!" Amy cried as she hugged Shadow and started to cry.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll never let you go," whispered Shadow as he hugged her.

*The Next Day*

"Aw, Amy you look so pretty," said her mom, Amanda, as she put on Amy's veil.

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this," said Amy. _When I really don't want to,_ thought Amy, as Rouge and Cosmo walked in with their baby blue, bridesmaid dresses all ready on.

"Well I'll leave you guys here," said Amanda, as she walked out the door.

"Amy, we know you don't want to be wearing that dress," said Rouge,

"I know! I don't to walk out there…. If say those two little words, I'm going to ruin my life; yet, after everything that happened, I still have a little soft spot for Sonic," Amy sighed as she sat down next to her bouquet, and held it in her hands.

"Or you can say the other two little words… I don't," explained Cosmo,

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not that type person," said Amy as she looked at the clock, "It's almost time, start walking into the altar."

"Fine, but I won't be surprised if I see you stay with him at the altar, Amy," said Rouge, as she left.

"Amy, Forget about that promise you made him, you can't be living a lie the rest of your life. Amy, follow your heart," said Cosmo as she walked out with Amy. Cosmo walked in the altar and left Amy in the back. _I wanted this when I was younger, why don't I want it now, _Thought Amy.

"…..Someone get Amy!" yelled Amanda. Knuckles appeared in front on Amy, as she looked up.

"Amy, don't freak out, but…,"

"Sonics' not there!" Interrupted Silver. Knuckles glared at him, and slapped the back of his head, "I said I was going to tell her!" Shouted Knuckles. He turned towards where Amy was, and she left her bouquet there. They turned and she was half way down the aisle.

"Tails, Where's Sonic?" Asked Amy,

"I don't know… I haven't seen him," replied Tails,

"You're his best man and friend. You have to know where he is," said Amy as she looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Fine, but don't blow up. Sonics' with that girl," confessed Tails.

"Where is he at?"

"In the room you where in, but you have to enter through the back entrance,"

"Okay," said Amy. She ran to very front of the altar, and enters a door in the front. She was in thin hall, which had a door in the back. She picked up her dress and walked up to the door, took a deep breath, turned the knob, and entered it.

"Sonic. Sonic are you in here," said Amy as she walked through the back toward the front, she dropped her dress. "Where is he?" Then, she saw a blue figure with a brown figure. She stepped close and saw them. She saw them, but like she had found them yesterday, lips locked together.

_Amy's P.O.V._

"I thought you said we'll get this," I said firmly. Sonic and Sally opened their eyes and quickly separated from each other, and looked at me.

"Amy, I can explain," said Sonic as he stepped closer to me,

"Explain what, that you're a cheater, a liar, and a player! How many other girls do you have hidden? I'm done Sonic," yelled I. I turned around to walk away, but something stopped, I felt something grab my wrist tightly.

"Let go of me," I demanded as I turned my head to see who it was,

"No," refused Sonic, "I will never let you go," I turned around and glared at him.

"Sonic, just let go!" Shouted Sally; I slapped him, he quickly released me. I didn't know what I just did, I was furious yet emotional.

"I told you I was done with you, Sonic. I want nothing to with you anymore," I said, and I ran back to the hall and locked it.

"Amy! AMY!" Yelled Sonic, as the door was locked in front of him. From behind the door I cried,

"Forget it! Forget me, forget everything about me!" I ran down theaisle.

Amy, come back here! AMY!" Yelled my mother_._

"Just let her go," said Silver," She knows was best." I ran out of the chapel into the garden and sat down on a bench.

"Why, does this always have to happen to me," cried I, a tear fell down my cheek, "I guess he isn't the one,"

"Hey, Rose why are you out here, alone?" Asked familiar person,

"Shadow?" I said and wiped away my tears.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said as he sat down next to me, "What's wrong,"

"Nothing just that Sonic wasn't there, he was with that girl and I don't know anymore, I'm just done with him," I said. I looked at him and I could tell he wanted to beat the crap out of Sonic, for what he just did to me.

"Wait what girl?" Shadow asked me,

"Just some girl he met yesterday at the club," I said

"Why does that faker think he can do what he wants, when he's committed to something," he told me.

"Because he's cocky," I said. Shadow chuckled and he hugged me. I laid my head on his white soft chest, it's was soft as cotton.

"Shadow, do you think my heart will go on?" I asked him, and looked at him.

"Maybe not with Sonic, but with someone else," he told me as looked at me in my eyes, with his big ruby eyes. He placed his lips on mine. There in that garden in my white dress I realized that, Shadow meant more to me than just a friend. I just know there is only a person like that in the world for each other, and he's mine.

"I found her!" Yelled a purple cat followed by Cosmo, Rouge, and her mom.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here Shadow," said Rouge. I pull away from him and bit my lip.

"Thank you Blaze. Amy, what are doing with this…boy? You should be in there with Sonic… and not with him," yelled my mom.

"You just want me to be with Sonic…. Well guess what mom I don't!" I Yelled,

"That's not true-,"

Yes it is! If I want to be with Shadow… I'll be with him,"

"Just remember this day, Amy," My mom said and walked away.

"Amy don't listen to her, alright," said Blaze and she left with the other girls.

"So, you want to be with, Rose; Well, I guess I want to be with you to," Shadow said as he put he's arm around me.

"Really, Shad?" I said I hugged him tightly, "But I live in the same house with Sonic." I sighed and stared at him.

"Well then, you can live with me."

"Really, thank- you Shadow! I'll just get my stuff and I'll be there, later on ok,"

"Ok Amy. I'll take you home. CHAOS CONTROL!"

*At the house*

Shadow had left me alone at the house, and I had started packing. I took the wedding dressing threw it on the floor. I couldn't stand looking at it; I despised it more than anything. Same with Sonic I trusted him and just within 24 hours it was just gone. After I finished packing I got my stuff I was ready to leave, but I didn't just leave the house just like that. I entered Sonics' room and placed my ring on his dresser. Just to have it near me felt like posion.

"I thought you were the one, but I was blind; and I hope you suffer the way I did for you" I said and left the room.

Shadow appeared in front of the house and picked me up and hugged me tight. Next thing I know I'm front of an enormous castle. There I was with my arms around Shadow and his around me, knowing that this was right to do. I knew then and there I love him and I feel that he does too. Everyone waits for a moment like this, luckily mine happened fast.

But that was just the Beginning…

* * *

><p>O.O What would happen next? Wait till the first chapter of theoffical Sonic or Shadow comes out in December! Thanks for all the support! 3<p> 


End file.
